Back Row Shenanigans
by pumpkaboo
Summary: Jack had never been to the cinema as a date before. He was excited to take Hiccup to see that oh-so-boring sounding fantasy movie that Hiccup had not shut up about for the last three weeks. To be honest, he was just hoping for some back row action. Modern AU.


Jack had never been to the cinema as a date before. He was excited to take Hiccup to see that oh-so-boring sounding fantasy movie that Hiccup had not shut up about for the last three weeks.

To be honest, he was just hoping for some back row action.

He was currently waiting just inside the cinema for Hiccup to finish work. He had paid for the tickets and had the food and drink. All he needed now was his boyfriend. He looked towards the entrance again, and checked the time on his phone. Still ten minutes to go, but he thought Hiccup would have been finished by now. He looked at the entrance once more just as Hiccup walked in. "Hic!" he called out.

"Jack!" he grinned, rushing over. "Sorry I got held up last minute."

Jack shook his head. "It's fine." He kissed Hiccup's cheek. "Let's head in, yeah? It'll only be halfway through the previews."

Hiccup nodded. "Sounds good." Hiccup walked into the theater, Jack following carrying the drink and popcorn.

"Grab the seat at the back" Jack said.

"Why?"

"I like the back row" Jack bullshitted.

"Okay." Hiccup walked to the back, sitting in the middle. "We are like, the only people in here" he said, grabbing his drink from Jack.

"I know. Crazy huh?" Jack said, sitting next to him. He set his drink in the cup holder and leaned into his seat. "Man, this better be a good movie."

"It will be" Hiccup said, fidgeting excitedly.

Jack nodded, not yet convinced.

Soon the movie started. Jack lost interest in the first ten minutes. He looked at Hiccup who was way too engrossed. He sighed and leaned over a little, unzipping Hiccup's pants and reaching into his underwear, pulling Hiccup's flaccid member out. He started jerking him off. Usually Hiccup responded straight away, but this time it was only a little hard. Jack frowned, pumping harder and teasing the slit.

Hiccup moaned softly, but didn't really seem into it.

Jack sighed. He pumped the other males cock for a few more minutes, his arm getting tired. He sighed and sat on the other side of Hiccup, glad that he was an ambidextrous wanker. He pumped a few more minutes. He sighed and went down on Hiccup. Still nothing. How was Hiccup doing this?! "Hiccup" he hissed.

Hiccup snapped his gaze away from the screen, looking at Jack. "Huh? What are you doing?"

"Trying to get you off."

"Sorry."

"This is literally the worst thing ever" Jack groaned.

Hiccup looked back at the screen. Some epic fight scene currently talking place. He looked back at Jack and smiled. "C'mere" he said, patting his lap.

Jack smiled, excited, and sat on Hiccup's lap, facing him.

Hiccup leaned up for a kiss, which Jack happily reciprocated.

"Mm, you taste like popcorn" Jack smiled into the kiss.

"You taste like dick."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Well, if you hadn't warn out my arms-"

"Shh" Hiccup chuckled.

"We are the only ones in here" he grinned.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I know."

"Anyway, I can think of a better thing to do."

Hiccup raised a brow. "Oh yeah?"

Jack nodded, reaching into his bag and retrieving a small bottle of lube.

"This was your plan all along?"

Jack nodded. "Pretty much. We haven't done anything like this before. In public" he added.

Hiccup blushed, but was excited now. "Okay, let's do it."

Jack smiled, pulling his pants around his knees. "Okay, I am ready."

Hiccup nodded, lubed up fingers carefully, quickly stretching Jack out, his other hand lubing up his own cock. "Okay, you ready?"

Jack nodded eagerly. He carefully lowered himself onto Hiccup's dick, slowly sliding down over the thickest part of the shaft. He panted and leaned his head onto Hiccups shoulder. "Wow... feels good."

"So tight" Hiccup breathed.

Jack chuckled. "Okay, I'm ready to move."

"Are you sure?"

Jack nodded. He started moving up and down carefully. He breathed loudly, trying not to, and ending up giggling.

Hiccup moaned, puling Jack into an awkward kiss with way too much saliva and nose-butting.

Jack felt needy. He moved up and down, feeling Hiccup's cock rub all the right spots. He smiled and moaned. "Oh fuck yes" he breathed, head tipped back. "Feels so good."

Hiccup groaned. "It does."

Jack leaned forward, kissing Hiccup's neck.

Hiccup leaned forward and bit into Jack's neck, sucking the skin roughly.

Jack felt a jolt rush through his body. "Shit... that feels amazing" he moaned. Hiccup had never done anything like that before. And Jack really enjoyed it. Maybe if he showed his appreciation Hiccup would do it more.

Hiccup on the other hand had forgotten all about his movie. He thrust up into Jack, quickening the pace. "I love you" he moaned.

"I love you too" said Jack, mentally thanking Hiccup for all his hard work. It all happened too fast for Jack. He felt it welling in his stomach, then the next second he came. "Oh... oh Hic... I am sorry" he panted, looking at the splattering on Hiccup's jacket.

Hiccup, also coming down from his orgasm, shook his head. "Don't worry about it" he smiled. "That was amazing."

"Welcome."

Hiccup pulled out, tucking his cock back into his pants. "Well, that was amazing..." he repeated.

"Maybe we should come here more often" Jack joked. Well, maybe he didn't...

"Well, it would end up being a very expensive fucking session."

"It is still so weird to hear you swearing" Jack admitted.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Jack kissed him. "I wonder if watching movies will now have the same effect?"

AN: So I finally decided to write for this pair. OMG. Well, thank you for reading my lovelies.


End file.
